cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Jet Black
Jet Black is a bounty hunter and a former member of ISSP. After retirement, Jet began traveling on a converted fishing vessel with Spike Spiegel in search of bounty heads. Biography Jet Black became the captain of the Bebop after retiring from the ISSP, and travels the Solar System in search for the next job. He considers it a simpler lifestyle, and cleaner than the corruption he dealt with within his old police force. His training as an ISSP officer and years of tracking down and capturing bounties has given Jet a number of irreplaceable skills; he is a very capable pilot piloting both the Bebop and his own personal ship the Hammer Head. He is also a skilled marksman specially with his Walther P99 as seen in many fire fights where he is capable of handling his own. He has also shown himself to be a very competent and dangerous hand to hand fighter, he relies less on finesse and technique like Spike and more on his brute strength in the form of boxing and grappling techniques. Appearance Jet possesses a tall, broad and muscular appearance. He is balding and only the sides and back of his head have hair. His sideburns continue down his cheeks to form a beard, giving him a slight resemblance to Daisuke Jigen just like Spike's tall, lanky body gives him a slight resemblance to Lupin III and Vicious' wild, untamed hair and love for wielding the Katana resembles Goemon Ishikawa. His left arm is a synthetic, robotic limb that seems to heighten his strength. His original limb was lost when he was ambushed by a syndicate assassin and his crooked cop partner. The metallic piece under his right eye has no known purpose, but it is not likely a cosmetic choice. He wears a flight suit most of the time, but has been known to dress up for trips to a nightclub or casino. The scar on his face may imply that he has been in some fights as a cop and bounty hunter. Personality As the oldest member of the Bebop crew (biologically speaking, though Faye Valentine is older chronologically), Jet is often thought of as a father figure. He seems to take this as an offense, preferring that others think of him as young. Jet is trustworthy and remains loyal to his friends, even if they are self-serving at his expense. He may appear gruff on the exterior, but often lets down his guard to joke or relax. One of the key aspects of his personality is that he isn't very trusting of organized law enforcement, as he thinks that they typically don't do their jobs well. A former cop himself, his biggest reason for becoming a bounty hunter was because he felt that only then he would be able to deliver true justice to criminals. Development Memorable Quotes Honky Tonk Woman "So Charlie says, 'only hands can wash hands. If you want to receive, you have to give.' Something like that—wish I could remember the exact words—anyway, I think Charlie’s telling us to just do it. Ha. What do you make of it?" "It’s just like Charlie said in my dream. If you want to receive you have to give. See Spike, you got to listen to your dreams, that’s how you find your dream girl." Gateway Shuffle Jet - ''"The house specialty is Sea Rat. Used to be a staple food, harvested in the Ganymede Sea. After the gate stabilized food wasn’t scarce any more and people stopped eating it so they ran some fancy ad campaign and claimed it was a delicacy." ''Spike - "And is it tasty?" Jet - "It’s totally disgusting. People eat it anyway for status, it’s in now." Sympathy For The Devil Jet - "Damn that blues harp sounds sweet; I knew it would." Spike - "I thought you liked jazz." Jet - "Don’t be dense. I started wailing the blues when the doctor whacked my bottom on the day I was born." Jamming With Edward "Radical Edward's profile: he's a seven foot ex basketball pro, Hindu, guru, drag queen, alien!" Ganymede Elegy "When I was a cop, this was my beat. I’m the Black Dog and when I bite I don’t let go. I have no regrets about her, but I’ll settle this score on my own turf." Pictures References Category:Characters